


The Mad King and His Starving Artist

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: But I'm lazy, Gen, there's a ton of other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're really good at art and Ryan is really good at making sure you take care of yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad King and His Starving Artist

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be really cheesy.

To say you’re good at art is a lie. You’re fucking fantastic at it. Whether it be photography, drawing and painting, or performing arts, you have that shit on lock down.

Social skills? Not so much.

Organization? Also a no.

Responsibility? Don’t make me laugh.

Your first apartment in Austin, though it was small, was still impossible to get through. Paint and canvases were everywhere, finished, empty, and halfway done. Your closet holds your cosplay pieces and a small dresser holds all of your other clothing pieces. You have a total of three pairs of jeans, four pairs of sweatpants, and ten tee shirts, half of them covered in paint stains.

Your apartment now isn’t in a much better state. But Ryan is around to help you manage. The office space of your apartment has affectionately been labeled “Hell” by him. It’s your storage room and, though organized, is still a mess.

Back to Ryan. He’s the whole reason you have a job and a better apartment. You sat on a street corner, playing music with pieces of art around you and he noticed you, leaving his number in your bucket. Somehow, you landed a job as a graphic designer for Rooster Teeth and occasionally help design (and model) merchandise.

Ryan, Lindsay, Miles, and Geoff each have a spare key to your home. So when you don’t show up on time, they usually come into your apartment and find you in the middle of your floor working on a project, headphones in. More often than not, it’s Ryan bringing you some sort of food and a change of clothes.  
\---  
Right now, you’re at your desk, just browsing the Rooster Teeth store and seeing any new shirts you can steal, humming quietly. “Hey!” Michael calls. You turn around and see him holding a camera and Jon with a bow. Adam’s bow, from what it looks like.

“What’s up?” You ask, a feeling in your gut telling you nothing good is coming from this.

“You’re really good with a bow right?” Michael asks.

You tilt your head. “Yeah, why?”

Jon hands it to you. “Ryan said he’d let someone shoot an apple off his head. Since we don’t want to kill him that much, we want you to do it.”

Your eyes widen. “I’m not shooting a bow at Ryan! Do you know how dangerous that is? Also he keeps my apartment clean! I refuse.”  
“Well too bad. We already have bets placed. And it isn’t even a sharp tip. It’ll just leave a bitch of a bruise,” Michael says.

“Still. This isn’t safe.”

They look at each other before Jon says, “Gus bet three hundred against you.”

You stare at them in disbelief. “That bitch!” In an instant, you’re on your feet, shouldering the bow. “Lead me.”

Jon and Michael lead you outside, a group of people standing by the wall. Ryan is at the center and smiles when he sees you. It quickly falls when he sees you plan on shooting. “Wait wait wait, hold on.” He points at you. “No. I can’t kill this one if they miss,” he says.

“Too bad,” is Michael’s response. Meg ties a blindfold around his eyes and Jack pushes him back against the wall.

Blaine hands you an arrow as Miles puts an apple on Ryan’s head. “Don’t worry, Ry. I plan on putting Gus to shame for doubting me.”

“At least I know you have steady hands.”

“Yeah so shut up and stop moving or else it won’t be my fault if I miss…” you trail off and aim. It’s a fairly large apple but his head is bigger. You take a deep breath and when you’re sure you won’t miss, you release.

It sinks into the apple with a satisfying thunk. Ryan flinches away from the noise and it falls to the ground as the group cheers. He pulls the blindfold down and shakes his head at you. “That was terrifying!” He comes over and hugs you.

“Oh shut up, you knew I wasn’t gonna miss.”

“That’s kind of true.”  
\---  
Weeks pass and the video is uploaded as an RT Life, the fans “loving your sass” according to Jon.

You actually fall asleep on your desk reading comments.

You’re jolted awake by someone shaking your shoulder and the smell of coffee. You open your eyes and trail them up the arm of the coffee holder, unsurprisingly finding it to be Ryan. “Tired there, honey?”

“What? No. I was just listening to my keyboard.” You take the coffee from him and ask, “How did you know I was asleep?”

You watch as his ears get a pink tint and he looks away. “Oh you know. Just came to see if you needed a ride home.”

“Ryan, I drove today.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Right… right. I knew that.”

He pulls his lip between his teeth as you watch him with raised eyebrows, amused. “Any real reason…?”

Ryan sighs. “No, actually. I just… Christ, I don’t know. I like seeing you.”

You turn and face your computer. “Then just tell me next time, nerd. Thanks for the coffee by the way.”

“Anything for my starving artist.”  
\---  
Both the fans and family of Rooster Teeth started noticing it. The way your eyes would no longer look tired when Ryan walked in and the way he would lose his insane facade when he saw you. Maybe you two finally noticed it too.

Maybe that’s why at Geoff and Griffon’s party, you two are sitting alone outside. He’s listening to you strum a guitar and sing quietly. “She asked me son, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?”

Ryan can’t help what he does next. The way your quiet voice sounds like a secret for the two of you, the lights from the house casting a glow over you, and just you in general. Ryan’s starving artist who forgets to sleep and eat on a day to day basis but still manages to make personalized gifts for almost all members of the Rooster Teeth family.

“Let’s say we up and left this town and turned our future upside down, we’ll make pretend that you and me lived ever after happily.” Ryan gently turns your face towards him and presses his lips to yours. It’s slow and so sweet and he pulls back slowly, gauging your reaction. You laugh, cheeks bright red. “Well hey there.”

He laughs too. “Was that okay? I should have asked first.”

“It was… super great. Thank you.”

“Can I do it again?” He’s already leaning in as you answer.  
“I’d love it if you did…” Then his lips are over yours again.  
\---  
“God there is absolutely no more room anymore,” Ryan says, running a hand through his hair as he looks at the mess of boxes.

You grimace. “Sorry…”

He looks at you and pulls you into a hug. “Don’t be. I asked you to move in.”

“Which was dumb because you were barely able to fit yourself let alone me and my supplies.”

He rests his forehead against yours. “Yes but it’s so worth it. I love being able to see you all the time.”

You rest the tips of your fingers on his jaw, kissing him briefly. “I’m just happy I get double the wardrobe.”

He scoffs. “As long as you don’t get paint on them.”

You pull away from him and overdramatically say, “Oh no! What would you ever do if I got paint on one of the shirts you stole?!”

“I’d just have to tickle you.”

He backs you into a wall. “Don’t do it.”

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Ryan I swear to god. Do not tickle me!” Before you can get away, his hands are under your shirt and assaulting your sides.

“Too late! Say it!”

“No fuck you!”

“Say it!”

“FUCK FINE! You are my Mad King!”

He presses a heavy kiss to your mouth. “Damn right I am.”

That’s what you became known as: The Mad King and his starving artist.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I say?
> 
> Véritable fromage.


End file.
